Social networking websites exist. Generally, these websites include category divisions (e.g., for individuals, groups, and/or other entities), mechanisms for communicatively connecting people and/or groups, a recommendation system linked to trust, profiles for individuals and/or groups involved in the social network service, and/or other features. These websites enable users to communicate with each other, build their social networks, exchange virtual goods, and/or participate in other activities.